Journeys End in Lovers Meeting
by RedandMoon
Summary: Dans un autre univers, Rose Tyler entend l'appel du Bad Wolf, et n'a plus qu'un objectif: retrouver le Docteur, avant la Fin du Voyage.


_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O, stay and hear, your true love's coming,  
That can sing both high and low:  
Trip no further pretty sweeting;  
Journeys end in lovers meeting  
_

Twelfth Night William Shakespeare

* * *

Je sens mon cœur marteler contre ma poitrine tandis que je grimpe les marches de la Tour Torchwood et me jette contre les portes du laboratoire.

-Rose! m'appelle Sam, tu avais raison, les nombres que tu as calculés sont exacts! Ça a marché, Ça a marché!

J'ai envie de me réjouir avec elle, et pourtant une partie de moi est profondément blasée.

Evidemment que j'ai raison! Après des mois de négociations à coups de poings sur la table et de discours enflammés sur mon expérience auprès des formes de vies extraterrestres, j'avais finalement convaincu mes supérieurs de me laisser mener le projet du Canon, et le combat administratif avait été acharné.  
Peter m'avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait me confier le dossier, tout simplement parce que j'étais sa fille, et qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter le favoritisme, et blahblahblah. Ma mère pouvait le forcer à dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'empêche que je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, et j'ai obtenu mon projet.

Au fond, j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui encore on ne me fait pas totalement confiance. Après tout je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je ne suis même pas de cet univers.

-Rose, c'est incroyable! Les messages vidéos que tu as enregistrés on été diffusé quelque part, dans l'autre réalité! Cela veut dire que l'on peut trouver un chemin! Rose, bientôt on pourra voyager entre les mondes parallèles!

Tous les autres scientifiques se mettent à applaudir et à pousser des cris de joie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer. Je les vois là, si heureux du succès de leurs efforts; et Dieu sait au combien je veux me réjouir avec eux.  
Mon corps entier tremble d'espoir, et c'est terrible. Parce que je ne devrais pas être si heureuse.

Deux mondes s'effondrent, et je sais que de grands danger m'attendent. Tout s'écroule autour de deux mots.

BAD WOLF.

Ces mots ont commencé à réapparaître autour de moi i mois environs. Au début ces mots se contentaient de résonner dans ma tête lorsque je racontais des histoires à mon petit frère pour l'endormir. Puis les rêves et les insomnies ont commencé. Dès que je fermais les yeux, des images envahissaient mon esprit avec une telle précision qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de souvenirs. Une lumière dorée qui m'entoure, le sentiment d'être invincible, l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser, et ses yeux si bleus lorsque son visage se penche vers le mien.  
Mickey et ma mère ont préféré me conseiller de ne pas y accorder d'attention, tout en utilisant des mots scientifiques tels que "stress post-traumatique" ou encore "déjà vu". Mais BAD WOLF a commencé à recouvrir les murs de Londres. La police n'avais jamais vu un tel événement, et le taggeur demeurait introuvable; jusqu'à ce que je me réveille une nuit dans une rue solitaire, avec une bombe blanche à la main et le mur me faisant face couvert sur chaque centimètre carré de ces mots.  
Il ne s'agissait plus de rêves ou de "stress post-traumatique". C'était un appel à l'aide.

Je sais que je devrais être terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui nous attend, et pourtant.

Je suis le Bad Wolf. Je me crée moi-même, et honnêtement je m'en fiche plus que tout.

Parce que je cours, je cours vers lui. Et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.  
C'est lui; c'est l'homme qui a prit ma main et m'a dit de courir. Il m'a montré le monde que nous devions sauver, et ma mission n'est pas terminée.  
Je vais le retrouver, je dois le retrouver. Parce que le Docteur a besoin de moi.

* * *

_Nom: Donna Noble  
Espèce: Humaine  
Origine: Chiswick, Londres, XXIème siècle  
Famille: Silvia and Geoff Noble, Wilfred Mott  
Statut: Disparue  
Existence: Paradoxale_

Des heures et des heures de recherche et tous mes indices convergent vers cette femme. Elle est dans mon monde d'origine, sans aucun doute, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à stabiliser le le Canon de téléportation sur sa position. C'est comme si elle était...

"C'est qui cette Donna Noble", demande une voix à coté de moi.

Je sursaute et aie le malheureux réflexe de lancer mon poing vers mon interlocuteur. Fichu entrainement intensif obligatoire.  
Par chance, Mickey esquive mon coup et m'adresse un léger sourire quand je m'excuse.

-Alors qui est cette Donna?

-Je ne comprends pas, tout semble pointer vers elle, et pourtant je ne la trouve pas! Les coordonnées spatio-temporelles ne cessent de changer et tout ce... Où sont ils tous passés?!

En levant la tête je remarque que l'intégralité du labo est vide.

-Euh, Rose, tu sais il est minuit et demi, tout le monde est parti depuis longtemps. Apparemment tu étais trop concentrée pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Et puis je pense surtout qu'ils avaient peur de te déranger...

Effectivement, j'aperçois par la fenêtre un ciel noir, éclairé par quelques Zeppelins flottant au dessus de Londres. Peu importe combien de fois j'ai voyagé à travers le temps, je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fonctionne.

-Désolée, j'étais concentrée, et... et qu'est ce que c'est?

-J'ai fais quelques rafistolages sur nos armes, déclare-t-il fièrement en soulevant nos armes de service. Ces petits bijoux ont maintenant plus de stabilité, et le viseur est plus précis, alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?

J'essaie d'esquisser un sourire mais je crois que ça ressemble plus à une grimace. Prudemment j'empoigne Jimmy et le soupèse. Tout agent de terrain de Torchwood est dans l'obligation d'avoir une arme de service, et je n'ai pas échappé à cette règle, malgré toutes mes protestations. Sam à été la seule à comprendre que me servir d'armes n'est pas ma manière de procéder, mais de force on nous a mis ce fusil à double canon laser dans les bras. A la base, Jimmy,"mon" arme de service, s'appelle Raxcoricofallapatorius, mais comme personne n'arrivait à le prononcer (pas même Mickey), je l'ai appelé Jimmy. Comme Jimmy Stone: inutile, violent et dont je ne veux absolument pas. Et puis, honnêtement, il a une tête de Jimmy.

Je repose calmement le fusil et me retourne vers mon écran pour recommencer encore une fois mes calculs. Je sens le regard lourd de Mickey sur moi: il va vouloir me dire quelque chose, et ce quelque chose ne va pas me plaire.

-Tu sais... commence-t-il.

Bingo.

-Rose, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-S'il te plait, Mickey pas maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Je m'éloigne des écrans en évitant son regard et agrippe une clé à molette avant de m'approcher du canon.

-Non, Rose, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça! Tu ne peux plus continuer à t'acharner!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?! je murmure alors que mes doigts se resserrent. Bad Wolf, ça arrive, Mickey, tout va changer, le Docteur va...

-Le Docteur n'a pas besoin de toi! S'il avait tant besoin de toi, tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait fait quelque chose? Parfois il faut savoir s'arrêter, arrêter de courir dans tous les sens pour des causes qui sont déjà perdues: et toi aussi tu te perds! Je te perds, Rose!

-S'il te plait, ne recommence pas.

Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Tu as changé Rose, s'écrit il soudain. Où est elle passée, celle qui voulait réconforter les aliens, celle qui débordait de compassion et qui pleurait dans mes bras? Regarde ce tu es devenue!

-Ce que je suis devenue?! Je crie en faisant volte face. J'ai grandi, Mickey, j'ai arrêté d'attendre qu'il vienne me chercher. Ma vie a été bouleversée quand j'avais 19 ans, et si le rencontrer est une expérience qui te transfigure à tout jamais, le perdre l'est aussi. J'ai vu des choses que tu ne croirais pas, je l'ai perdu, et cette douleur tu ne la comprendras jamais. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai souffert, j'ai changé, et je me suis renforcée. Je n'ai plus peur de ce qui m'attends, parce que je vais le retrouver, et je vais le sauver. C'est mon choix. S'il te plait Mickey, laisse moi partir.

-Tu.. Tu m'as quitté, Rose! Tout allait bien, on était heureux! Et puis soudain il débarque, et tu t'enfuis avec lui comme si je n'étais rien! Et je t'ai attendue, même quand on s'est retrouvé ici j'ai continué à t'attendre! Tu aurais dû renoncer, profiter de cette vie; mais tu continues de t'acharner pour lui, sans même penser que moi, moi qui suis la pour toi, je puisse t'aimer! Et tout ça pour quoi?

-Parce que c'est ça, aimer, Mickey. C'est tout faire, tout tenter pour lui. C'est pour un instant, un simple petit instant vouloir son bonheur plus que tu ne pourra jamais lui en donner. C'est traverser des univers, malgré les dangers, malgré le temps et l'espace, malgré la certitude que tu ne t'en sortira pas indemne, juste parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de le savoir seul, face à ses démons qui le hantent et aux périls d'un monde qui l'oublie.C'est avoir mal quand il est loin de toi, et encore pire quand tu ne sais s'il va bien. C'est tout simplement être prêt a mourir pour savoir que quelque part, il est sain et sauf sous d'autres étoiles. Alors ne me parle pas de mes erreurs ou des choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie, parce que le Docteur, ma vie avec le Docteur, c'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée et qui ne m'arrivera sans doute jamais dans toute ma misérable vie! Tant pis si l'univers tout entier ne veut pas de moi, parce que maintenant, le Docteur va avoir besoin de moi. Alors oui, ça me tue de ne pas savoir qui tiendra sa main quand il replonge dans sa détresse, ça me tue de penser que peut-être je ne suis déjà qu'un élément de plus dans sa longue, trop longue histoire. Mais tu peux me croire, plutôt mourir qu'oublier ne serait ce qu'une seconde de lui, de nous.

D'un geste de la main, j'écarte les larmes qui menacent de couler le long de mes joues et je m'enfuie en courant. Je dévale les escaliers, et reprends ma course le long des rues de Londres.

* * *

Des morceaux de pierres et de plâtre jonchent le trottoir, et heureusement, aucun citoyen n'est assez fou pour rester dans les rues ce soir. Des centaines de voitures vides sont à l'arrêt sur l'asphalte. Londres se drape de son costume de ville-fantôme, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, les Daleks ne sont pas loin.

Et soudain, dans le silence pesant retentit le son plus incroyable, un son que je croyais ne plus jamais entendre.

Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque se matérialise une centaine de mètres plus loin le Tardis, et que deux silhouettes en sortent.

Et plus rien n'a d'importance. Un sourire immense s'imprime sur mon visage quand je le vois, lui avec son regard perçant et son éternel costume marron.

Et pour un instant, un simple petit instant, j'oublie le monde autour de moi et je fais ce que je fais le mieux, je cours vers lui.

* * *

***se sèche les larmes car elle a réussit à se faire pleurer toute seule***

**Je crois que je ne peux pas en rester là, je pense que je vais faire une suite avec tentoo...**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait laissez moi une review que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon blabla sentimal**

**Gros Bisous :***

**RedandMoon**

**ps: So, this one for you**


End file.
